The invention described herein relates to the programming of integrated circuit cards. More particularly, the invention concerns systems and methods for integrated circuit card programming, as well as modules used for integrated circuit card programming.
Integrated circuit cards are often used as credit cards, identification cards, telephone cards, debit cards (i.e. electronic purses) and the like. Like a credit card, the integrated circuit card may have embossed letters, printing, or a magnetic stripe for data storage on its surface. The integrated circuit fulfills a similar purpose as the magnetic stripe, but generally has a greater capacity for storage of data and is a more stable storage medium. These advantages make it a more secure card than a magnetic stripe card.
Integrated circuit cards are requiring increasing capacities for data storage, thereby requiring long time periods to program. In order to program high-capacity integrated circuit cards at a high production rate, it is necessary to program many of them simultaneously while maintaining a continuous flow of non-programmed cards into the system and programmed cards out of the system. The longer the programming time, the greater the number of programming stations required to maintain high production rates. It is therefore a requirement of an integrated circuit programming system that it be able to contain a large number (e.g. thirty to sixty or more) programming stations into which cards are placed for programming and that these stations be contained in a small space. Since production volumes and program times are increasing, the device must be efficient with a small number of stations and be upgradable to a larger number of stations. It is a further requirement that integrated circuits be contacted on the front or the back (or both) of the card and that the device be easily configured for either position.
Prior circuit card programming devices, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,238 to Nioche, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,259 to Bonnemoy, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,425 to Linden do not provide a large number of programming stations in a small space. They also are not efficient with a small number of stations and upgradable to a larger number of stations. Furthermore, they are not easily configured for contacting integrated circuits on either the front or the back of the card.
In the present invention, an integrated circuit programming module can contain a plurality of programming stations in a relatively small space for programming cards simultaneously. Multiple modules can also be used to increase the programming capacity further. For example, a production rate of approximately 3000 cards per hour can be achieved.
One aspect of the invention, as defined in the claims, concerns a card production system comprising a plurality of modules, with at least two of the plurality of modules comprising first and second integrated circuit card programming modules. The first and second integrated circuit card programming modules each include: a card path, a card transport mechanism for transporting a card along the card path, and a plurality of integrated circuit card programming stations movable relative to the card path.
Another aspect of the invention, as defined in the claims, concerns an integrated circuit card programming module that comprises a housing, a linear card path through the housing, a card transport mechanism for transporting a card along the linear card path, and a mechanism movably mounted in the housing for movement along an axis generally perpendicular to the card path. The mechanism includes a plurality of card programming stations mounted thereon and movable therewith along the axis and a pass-through location. The pass-through location permits cards to pass through the mechanism without programming.
Yet another aspect of the invention, as defined in the claims, comprises a method of programming an integrated circuit card. The method comprises providing an integrated circuit card programming module that includes a card path, a card transport mechanism for transporting a card along the card path, and a plurality of integrated circuit card programming stations movable along an axis that is generally perpendicular to the card path. The method also includes moving the integrated circuit card programming stations relative to the card path while non-consecutively loading integrated circuit cards into the card programming stations for subsequent programming.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects attained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description, in which there is described a preferred embodiment of the invention.